


Piercing

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I nani avevano molti usi e costumi particolari, diversi da quelli degli umani, degli hobbit e sicuramente dagli elfi, una serie di tradizioni tramandate di generazione in generazione che si sarebbero probabilmente ripetute per sempre.<br/>Una di queste tradizioni, una delle più antiche in effetti, era quella di adornare il proprio corpo con anelli o barrette di metallo, quello che noi uomini oggi definiremmo "piercing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).



> Sofferta come poche fic in vita mia, infatti la fine fa schifo <3  
> La dedico alla dolce Princess_Kurenai perchè mi ha dato la spinta finale per concluderla x'D

I nani avevano molti usi e costumi particolari, diversi da quelli degli umani, degli hobbit e sicuramente dagli elfi, una serie di tradizioni tramandate di generazione in generazione che si sarebbero probabilmente ripetute per sempre.  
Una di queste tradizioni, una delle più antiche in effetti, era quella di adornare il proprio corpo con anelli o barrette di metallo, quello che noi uomini oggi definiremmo "piercing", ma che in realtà aveva in se un significato più profondo, di forte resistenza al dolore e forza fisica.   
Va da se che un nano era considerato più forte e valoroso via via che il piercing diventava più doloroso da applicare, laddove la pelle era più sensibile risiedeva la vera tempra di un guerriero che non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro davanti al dolore fisico.

Tutto iniziò quando Kìli, per puro caso, notò che qualcosa riluceva sulla lingua di Thorin; cogliendo lo zio in un raro momento in cui si concedeva una sonora risata notò un luccichio innaturale che catturò la sua attenzione. Dopo aver espresso le sue perplessità al fratello maggiore si sentì pure dare dello stupido, perchè in tutti questi anni non si era mai accorto che Thorin portava un piercing sulla lingua.  
La cosa per Kìli divenne quasi un'ossessione, già nutrendo uno smisurato rispetto per lo zio, il fatto che portasse un piercing proprio li innalzava la stima del giovane nano nei confronti del futuro re di Erebor a livelli mai visti prima.  
Inutile dire che la vittima di queste deliranti considerazioni era il povero Fìli.  
Dopo quasi una settimana che il moro tediava il povero fratello con discorsi sulla resistenza al dolore, al coraggio di quell'atto e alla forza interiore che doveva possedere Thorin… successe che Kìli una sera tornò a casa un po' più tardi del solito.  
"Dove sei stato, si può sapere?"  
Lo rimbeccò Fìli quando finalmente mise piede in camera.  
"Ohh da nessuna parte…"  
Rispose l'altro con un sorriso beffardo sul volto.  
"Kìli…"  
E Fìli lo conosceva bene, molto, molto bene.  
"Eheh vuoi proprio saperlo?"  
Detto fatto, quella già flebile aura di mistero cadde in pochi istanti mentre Kìli si sbottonava la camicia.  
"Ta daaa!"  
Disse teatralmente mostrando il petto.  
"Ma ch…? E' un piercing quello?"  
Constatò immediatamente il maggiore, una fine barretta di metallo riluceva conficcata nel capezzolo del più giovane.  
"Ti piace?"  
Disse il moro carico di aspettativa.  
"…"  
Fìli si limitò a fissarlo con aria rassegnata, poi borbottando qualcosa fece per voltarsi e rimettersi a letto.  
"Hey! Guarda che è stato un grande atto di forza!!! Dovresti come minimo rispettarmi per questo Fìli!"  
Ribattè il fratello minore, stizzito dal fatto che Fìli non gli avesse fatto nemmeno un complimento, nemmeno una considerazione…  
"Mi hai sentito?!"  
Kìli si gettò sul letto dell'altro, ma fu bruscamente fermato da Fìli che gli bloccò un polso.  
"Sei uno stupido Kìli."  
Il moro a quelle parole si pietrificò… ma cos'aveva fatto di male?  
"P… perchè Fìli…?"  
Chiese smorzando il tono, piuttosto amareggiato dalla reazione del fratello, Durin solo sapeva quando fosse importante per lui l'approvazione di Fìli e in quel momento gliela stava negando per motivi a lui completamente incomprensibili.  
"Perchè non è un atto di forza questo, è un voler imitare Thorin, ecco cos'è."  
In quel rimprovero si poteva cogliere una punta di gelosia, come per voler ribadire che Kìli era suo, e solo suo.  
"E oltretutto non mi piacciono i piercing."  
Troncò poi, mollando la presa e rimettendosi a letto.  
Kìli, stizzito, si diresse battendo i piedi verso il suo letto, voltandosi dalla parte opposta a quella del fratello.  
"Tks."  
Kìli ruppe il silenzio che era sceso tra loro da pochi minuti.  
" 'Tks', cosa?"  
Sibilò Fìli senza nemmeno voltarsi.  
"E' che tu hai paura."  
Sputò Kìli, quasi con tono di sfida.  
"Io non ho paura di uno stupido piercing, figurarsi…"  
Scrollò le spalle Fìli.  
"Ah io non credo, non hai il coraggio."  
Continuò Kìli sulla dura linea che aveva intrapreso.  
"Non provocarmi Kìli."  
Rispose il biondo a denti stretti.  
"Mpf… tanto non avresti mai il coraggio."  
Tagliò corto Kìli, tirando su la coperta.  
"…"  
Nessuna risposta arrivò dal letto del biondo e Kìli, abbozzando un sorrisetto soddisfatto, disse tra se e se di avergliene dette quattro questa volta e che, sicuramente, il vero motivo dello strano comportamento di Fìli era che lui non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di sottoporsi a un tale dolore fisico.   
Del resto -come aveva detto il proprietario del negozio- quel piercing era quasi uno dei più dolorosi, quasi.

Passarono almeno ventiquattro ore filate senza che quei due nemmeno si rivolgessero la parola.  
Thorin dal canto suo non capiva, ma non era tipo da immischiarsi negli affari altrui, nemmeno in quelli dei propri nipoti, pensò semplicemente che avessero litigato e che presto avrebbero rumorosamente fatto pace. Sì, perchè per quanto scaltri si credessero quei due a Thorin, per la verità, non erano affatto sfuggiti dei compromettenti dettagli sul loro conto, un po' troppe moine, qualche bacio rubato e degli inconfutabili ansiti in camera da letto.   
Comunque a Thorin non importava molto, era convinto che uno dalla cintola in giù era libero di fare quello che più gli aggradava ed anche che quei due avrebbero fatto pace molto presto.

Quella sera Fìli non rincasò, Thorin continuò a pensare che dovesse sbollire la litigata e andò tranquillamente a letto, mentre Kìli finse di dover fare chissà che cosa e stette ad aspettarlo alzato fino a tardi.  
Era notte inoltrata e di Fìli nemmeno l'ombra, sul momento Kìli credette di cedere, era preoccupato in effetti e si sentiva in colpa, ma non voleva mostrarsi debole e forse farsi trovare sveglio quando (e se) Fìli fosse rincasato sapeva molto di scenata tra moglie e marito. Vittima dell'orgoglio e dicendosi tra se e se che Fìli comunque sarebbe tornato presto o tardi (forse cercando di convincersene), si diresse verso le scale, quando un 'clack' secco lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
"Hm, ancora in piedi fratellino?"  
Fìli era rincasato giusto in quel momento e giusto in tempo per beccarlo ancora sveglio.  
"Sì io… stavo…. stavo affilando le spade, tutto qui."  
Cercò una degna giustificazione il moro.  
"…Alle tre del mattino?"  
Sorride Fìli adocchiando l'orologio.  
"Sì."  
Fu la secca risposta di Kìli, che interpretò ovviamente quel sorrisetto come una presa in giro.  
"Be' io me ne vado a dormire, buon lavoro con le tue lame."  
Tagliò corto Fìli sorpassandolo e dirigendosi in camera con passo piuttosto veloce.  
Ma che fretta c'era, a quel punto, si chiese Kìli, notando un passo un po' arrancante proprio sulla soglia della camera.  
Sicuramente non era ubriaco, non era ferito… ma allora perchè quello strano comportamento? Dannandosi per la sua curiosità Kìli mise da parte l'orgoglio e gli corse dietro.

"Qualcosa non va, Fìli?"  
Sussurrò il moro appoggiato allo stipite, osservando il fratello che sedendosi tirava un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Assolutamente."  
Rispose questi buttando fuori l'aria dai polmoni.  
"Mh… ma qualcosa ci deve pur essere."  
Kìli si avvicinò al letto del fratello.  
"Qualcosa? Perchè mai? Sono solo stato fuori stanotte tutto qui…"  
Rispose Fìli sdraiandosi sul materasso.  
"Secondo me tu mi stai nascondendo qualc-!!!"  
Kìli, deciso ad intraprendere una via più "seduttiva" per far cantare il biondo fece per sedersi sul suo bacino, quando questi cacciò un mezzo urlo e lo spinse via bruscamente.  
"Ma che diavolo...?"  
Kìli si limitò a fissarlo interdetto, cosa diamine aveva fatto di sbagliato adesso? Davvero non comprendeva l'assurda reazione di Fìli.  
"Mpf, se le cose stanno così: bene. Me ne vado a dormire."  
Piuttosto arrabbiato Kìli si alzò dal letto e senza voler sentire scuse si mise a dormire.  
Fìli dal canto suo cercò di trovare una maniera per spiegarsi… ma, data la tarda ora, le sinapsi non partorirono nessuna geniale idea se non dire la verità, e la cosa per il momento era fuori discussione.  
Entrambi quindi chiusero gli occhi, con un pessimo umore a fargli compagnia.

Un'altra giornata di mutismo, ora Thorin cominciava a seccarsi della situazione. Diede mentalmente ancora 24 ore, massimo, ai due per rappacificarsi, altrimenti li avrebbe chiusi lui stesso nella loro camera.  
Fortunatamente dopo una estenuante giornata alla forgia (Thorin ci mise del suo, esasperandoli entrambi), i due decisero di dormire subito dopo cena, con grande gioia dello zio.  
"Allora?"  
Fu di nuovo Kìli a rompere il mutismo.  
"Cosa?"  
Fìli fece finta di niente.  
"Non fare il finto tonto Fìli e dimmi il perchè della tua reazione di ieri sera."  
Kìli lo fissò dritto negli occhi.  
"Saranno anche fatti miei."  
Fìli interruppe il contatto visivo, levandosi la maglia logora e gettandola in un angolo.  
"…Devo… Devo pensare che c'è qualcun altro..?"  
Mormorò Kìli, seriamente timoroso.  
"Qualcun..? Oh Kìli non essere sciocco."  
Rispose stizzito il biondo.  
"Sciocco? Non sono io quello che solo ieri ha rifiutato qualsiasi contatto fisico, ti ricordo!"  
Kìli alzò pericolosamente il tono.  
"Shht, stupido di sotto c'è zio Thorin…"  
Cercò di calmarlo il maggiore.  
"Che senta! Sono stufo di litigare Fìli! O mi dici che diavolo hai combinato ieri sera o giuro che con me hai chiuso!!!"  
Al moro vennero quasi le lacrime agli occhi nel dire quelle parole, ma del resto il suo Fìli si stava comportando in maniera troppo strana.  
"Hmmmm…"  
Il biondo sbuffò, slacciandosi i pantaloni.  
"Allora!?"  
Gli urlò conto Kìli.  
"Ecco!"  
Fìli calò pantaloni e intimo.  
"…ma quello è..?"  
Kìli non poteva credere ai suoi occhi.  
"Si, è proprio quello che sembra, un fottutissimo piercing."  
Fìli quasi sputò l'ultima parola, calcando sul fastidio che quel piccolo oggetto gli dava, a questo punto anche fisicamente oltre che mentalmente.  
"Io…"  
Kìli non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quel mezzo cerchio metallico che riluceva proprio lì. E dire che lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di sottoporsi ad un dolore simile… e invece Fìli che diceva di detestare i piercing lo aveva fatto a mente fredda in meno di una giornata.  
A questo punto il moro avvampò, per tutta una serie di motivi…   
Lo aveva fatto per lui, per dimostrargli che non era un codardo, e anche che alla fine era una cosa stupida.   
Lo aveva fatto sicuramente contro voglia, ma lo aveva fatto ugualmente, e a questo punto fu proprio Kìli stesso a sentirsi infinitamente stupido.  
Aggiungiamo poi il fatto che a Kìli i piercing piacevano, e molto, e che quello se ne stava proprio lì...

"Kìli dì qualcosa… mi sento già abbastanza stupido…"  
Il biondo con voce roca distolse Kìli dalla sue elucubrazioni, riportandolo alla realtà.  
"Ah… hem…"  
In realtà Kìli non sapeva da dove cominciare. Oltre a sentirsi un totale idiota, alla luce dei fatti, la cosa lo attizzava terribilmente…  
"Lo hai fatto per… hehm…"  
Iniziò incerto il moro, dardeggiando con lo sguardo tentando di non fissare il piccolo oggetto metallico.  
"Per te, idiota. Certo e perchè sennò? Almeno l'avresti fatta finita con certe idiozie…"  
Lo riprese Fìli, quasi come se lo stesse sgridando.  
"S-scusa…"  
Kìli non sapeva seriamente che altro dire.  
"Sì, continua."  
Lo spronò Fìli, e a dirla tutta ne aveva tutto il diritto.  
"Sono… stato uno stupido e…"  
Kìli incespicò con lo sguardo un paio di volte tentando di non guardare il piercing, fallendo miseramente.  
"E avevi ragione… volevo emulare Thorin… credo…"  
Borbottò poi.  
"Mh, poi..?"  
Fìli sentiva che c'era dell'altro, una frase in sospeso.  
"Be' se… se devo dirla tutta…"  
Kìli puntò lo sguardo verso il basso, a risalire dove risiedeva il "punto di interesse".  
"Dì, prego."  
Lo assecondò il biondo, cogliendo dove voleva andare a parare.  
"E'… maledettamente eccitante."  
Concluse, umettandosi distrattamente le labbra.  
"…Sei senza alcuna speranza Kìli, lo sai vero?"  
Rise il maggiore, a metà tra l'intrigato e lo sconsolato.  
"Ohh Fìli! Posso… farmi perdonare?"  
Il moro si avvicinò con sguardo famelico al fratello.  
"Ah e co-Ohooo! P-per Mahal…!"  
Senza che lo potesse in alcun modo contrastare, Kìli si era inginocchiato davanti a lui e stava seviziando con la lingua la punta del suo sesso ancora sopito… Nemmeno a dirlo giocherellava con in piercing come se fosse quello il reale destinatario delle sue attenzioni.  
"Ahhn…Kìli…"  
Gemette il suo nome, non voleva, ma non poteva farci niente. Non voleva dargliela vinta così facilmente, ma Durin solo sapeva quanto fosse bravo quel maledetto con la lingua.  
Il moro sorrise sottecchi, continuando l'esasperante gioco di lappate e tocchi leggeri che aveva ormai risvegliato l'erezione del biondo. Tornò poi a riversare la sua attenzione sul piercing, lo sfiorò appena con la lingua, lo fece muovere poi con una lappata più decisa scatenando degli ansiti nel proprietario dell'oggetto. Dolore o piacere, forse entrambi, ma a Fìli sembrava non dispiacere affatto.  
"Devo pensare che ti piace?"  
Soffiò caldo il moro, puntando ovviamente verso il piercing.  
"Mi… mi piace qualsiasi maledetta cosa tu faccia con quella lingua… quindi vedi di muoverti."  
Rispose Fìli sorridendo e trattenendo a stento i gemiti mentre questi riprendeva il suo meticoloso lavoro la sotto.

Adocchiando il muro a meno di un passo di distanza dalla schiena di Fìli, il moro ce lo spinse contro con una certa decisione, aumentando se possibile l'aspettativa del biondo che vide il gesto come l'ennesima intrigante provocazione.  
Subito dopo riprese il suo gioco…  
Salì lento dalla base fino alla punta, ovviamente li si soffermò per torturare quel povero anellino metallico, spostandolo piano mentre leccava la punta del sesso e rabbrividendo di piacere nel sentire la reazione che tutto questo suscitava in Fìli. Il biondo dovette coprisi la bocca con il dorso della mano per stroncare quegli alti gemiti che rischiavano ovviamente di giungere sino al piano di sotto (dove, per la cronaca, Thorin tirava un sospiro di sollievo dopo averli ovviamente sentiti).  
Kìli stava proprio dando del suo meglio, per trattenersi si intende e per portare vicino al limite il fratello giocando solo ed esclusivamente con la lingua. Saliva e scendeva con la lentezza esasperante, concedeva ampie lappate all'intera erezione per poi tornare a giocare con la punta della lingua, fino a che un basso e frustrato gemito del biondo, quasi un'implorazione a dirla tutta, lo convinse a smettere con i "convenevoli".  
La verità, di nuovo, era che quel piercing aveva catturato il 99% della sua attenzione.  
Sorrise incollando uno sguardo a dir poco famelico dritto negli occhi di Fìli, il quale deglutendo non aveva altra scelta che lasciarlo fare...  
Il moro posò le labbra sulla punta, come per voler succhiare il membro, ma poi ovviamente risalì fino a mordicchiare l'anellino metallico e tirarlo leggermente verso di sé.  
"Ahhh! Kìli s-smettila!"  
Sibilò il biondo scosso da un fremito.  
"E' dolore o piacere?"  
Disse pacato l'altro, da sotto.  
"N-non lo so… entrambi c-credo…"  
Ansimò l'altro sincero.  
Non ci volle altro per mandare una scarica di eccitazione dritta al cervello di Kìli, che finalmente si decise a prendere in bocca l'erezione del biondo, liberando un alto gemito di sollievo dall'interessato.  
Sfregò di proposito con la lingua contro l'anellino, cogliendo il fremito che si impossessava del corpo di Fìli contro la sua volontà e rabbrividendo a sua volta continuò quel gioco un po' sadico, a dirla tutta, ma così dannatamente eccitante che non riusciva a farne a meno.

A Fìli rimanevano pochissime carte da giocare ormai, cercò di trattenersi il più a lungo possibile, ma quando Kìli ingoiò interamente il suo sesso concedendosi un lungo e lascivo "Mmmh~" mentre il piercing sfregava contro la sua gola, ovviamente cedette.  
Come se non bastasse Kìli rimase esattamente li dov'era sentendo il seme bollente del fratello scendergli giù per la gola ed inclinando per quanto possibile le labbra in un sorrisetto, a questa visione se avesse potuto Fìli sarebbe venuto nuovamente.  
"Sono perdonato?"  
Esordì in fine il moro, asciugandosi la bocca col dorso della mano, giusto per non smentirsi mai.  
"Ma certo idiota…"  
Sorrise Fìli abbassandosi per rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
"Quindi… non ti dispiace se per il secondo round ci spostiamo sul letto?"  
Ricambiò il sorriso furbetto l'altro.  
"Oh no no, certo… ma prima voglio liberarmi di questa tortura."  
Chiarì Fìli decido a levarsi quel fastidioso oggettino metallico.  
"Ma…!"  
Kìli tirò fuori la sua faccia da cucciolo.  
"Ma un corno, se ci tieni prendilo tu."  
Tagliò corto il biondo, afferrando il fratello e buttandolo sul letto.

Non l'avesse mai detto.

L'indomani le acque in casa Durin si erano decisamente calmate, con grandissima gioia di Thorin soprattutto.   
Ovviamente quella calma era destinata a frantumarsi quando Kìli rincasò con un sonoro "Buongioooorno~" che non prevedeva nulla di buono.  
Infatti il moro afferrò svelto il biondo e se lo tirò dietro in camera da letto, calò le braghe e urlò un "ta-daaaa!".

"…Per Durin, cosa ho fatto di male?"


End file.
